The present invention relates to a projectile having a tandem charge consisting of a borehole charge or shaped charge and a secondary firing charge, which projectile comprises a tubular housing in which the secondary firing charge provided with a propellant charge is stored.
German Pat. No. 18 11 331 describes a projectile with a tandem charge in which the secondary firing charge is stored in a tubular shaft behind the shaped charge. The secondary firing charge has a propellant charge which is initiated by the bottom fuse of the projectile upon impact. Firing the shaped charge by the secondary firing charge is not provided in the device disclosed in that patent, however,
From DE-OS No. 27 57 806, a connecting device between two stages of an aerodynamic body with built-in propulsion drive has become known. The forward and the rear stage are arranged movably relative to each other by means of two meshing cylindrical surfaces and are held together by means of detachable fastening means. Because of the propulsion mechanism pressure of the rear stage, the fastening means are sheared off and the rear stage is pushed onto the forward stage. Guidance of the piercing bolt attached to the rear stage in the direction toward the percussion igniter fastened in the forward stage exists only in the region where the meshing cylindrical surfaces overlap.
In tandem charges, especially in take-off trajectory bombs of present design, it is known to equip the housing with a tubular guide, in which the secondary firing charge is supported with a sliding fit. Thus, the secondary firing charge will move in the guide toward the forward housing part in the event of a suitably directed acceleration force. This process is utilized for piercing a percussion fuse. However, operating failures occur again and again because no ignition could take place due to an axial offset of the piercing guide or premature breaking away of the borehole charge.